Squirrel719's Alternate Future Timeline
Welcome to my 4th Rewrite of my Alternate Future Timeline! Major changes compared to the 3rd Rewrite *ISIS dies around 2019 and instead a successor is the one to become overpowered (New Umayyad which is a placeholder name, abbreviation is NU) *NU is less overpowered too - It doesn't take over Iran: This may effect Pakistan and India merging but I might make something else that causes them to merge *Macedonia looses slightly less land when it becomes Corkovnia *Hungary-Slovakia thing is just a tiny dispute now *The timeline will be spread out again *All maps will be redone to match the new TOASTER colour scheme and the newest version of Q-BAM, and all maps will have the fixed Lake Chad and a new Aral Sea drawing *More, and improved statistics maps *More images on this page, including flags of each country when it forms, and possibly a new map after every major territorial change. History of the Timeline The entire thing started off as a map which I made (Which is either lost in my backup-drive's old-laptop's system-image's recycling bin - or completely erased) around late 2015. This map was a fantasy world in the 2030s where ISIS is huge and Russia and America are at war with each other. The 'timeline' itself started as a TheFutureOfEuropes Wiki video series which was based on the map, and there were 10 episodes. I made up things as I went along for the first few episodes; until I made a page on this Wikia (now deleted) which was my plan for the later episodes. It took a long time to make the series and it lasted from Late 2015 to August 2016. Towards the end, I had felt that I made the timeline too biased (against America: Which becomes the antagonist towards the end) and that I would like to expand my timeline so it covers more topics and is more realistic. I attempted to make a rewrite of the whole thing: This time it would be semi-realistic. I made few timeline pages before getting bored - So after a month or two I moved onto this page: 3rd rewrite created. I thought that the timeline was great. I made high-definition maps and I toned down the extremely unrealistic bits. I combined it with random ideas that suited it; including some of my really old video-game fanons and futuristic things that I sometimes think about. However, there were still loose connections: Halfway through making the third rewrite, I stretched the timeline out by ten more years; but I struggled filling the gap. I decided to rewrite it again; in a story format rather than a timeline with each year split into confusing categories. This is technically my 3.5th rewrite (or maybe my 2.5th rewrite if you don't consider the TFoE video series as a 'rewrite' of the map). This rewrite aims to reorganise this page only and tone down the remains of the remaining unrealistic elements. For example; ISIS being huge and taking over Iran is unrealistic and it is toned down, and ISIS is replaced with a successor. This rewrite adds a sort of 'compatibility' to the Alternate History forum's standards. Now let's go to the future! 2015-2020 The rise and fall of the so-called 'Alt-right' Refugees are coming into Europe from war-torn Middle East and Africa. The EU looks for a way to handle the refugees without Europe's own people turning away from the EU. The so-called 'alt-right' is strengthening across the Western World and it is able to take UK out of the EU and the European Single Market. In 2018, the European Union tries to mend its flaws by reforming things such as: *Farming regulations in which controversies varied from none to many complaints about ridiculous rules. *The rule that all EU countries must use the Euro by 2020 is scrapped. *An innovative, but complicated plan for refugees is made. UAE, Qatar and Oman accept in much more refugees so they travel over a shorter distance and refugees in Europe are distributed differently and towns can volunteer to accept more. *Tax on wood is decreased so that companies can build more wooden houses (just normal houses, but built with cheap wood that has a good quality for atleast 40 years); some designed specifically for refugees. IKEA makes wooden houses that can be decorated and customised in as many ways as possible, shops and other public buildings are made based on the house model. Other architects make similar, smaller ones for developing countries. Saudi Arabia refuses to take any refugees and Lebannon and Jordan are too unstable to accept any more. Iran takes about 200. ISIS gains a lot of attention by the mainstream media; even when it starts to die it is deemed unstoppable. It is finally destroyed in 2018 and there is hope that the Syrian Civil war will end... Towards the end of the decade; the attitude towards terrorism in Europe changes and people stand more united against it, with the belief that 'terrorism doesn't represent islam at all' expanding. FOX News is criticised for getting some terrorist attack stories inaccurate and overexaggerated. Newly Emerging Countries Haiti agrees to merge with Domician Republic to form the Republic of Hispanola. One government member apologises for being corrupt and that Haiti was a 'failed state'. March 2019 is when the merging process is complete. Chad becomes bankrupt - It runs out of money due to corruption and falls apart - The Chad Agreement happens. Elsewhere in Africa; the economy is booming. East African Federation (EAF) Project is finished: Kenya, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Tanzania and South Sudan agree to make one state. The Macedonian invasions Facists take over the government of Macedonia, and it declares war on its neighbours, merely for the Alexander the Great arguement. Macedonia is reduced in size after loosing the war. It renames itself to Corkovnia or Crkovnoslovenski and it gains a new flag . On the 20th October 2019, Greece holds another election and a monarchist party is elected, with Greece becoming a constitutional monarchy. Greece's Macedonian county is against this and it declares independence. Innovation The Nintendo Switch is released and it brings a foreshadow of what is to come of computing. More hybrid devices based on this are to come! Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Zelda: Breath of the Wild and Super Mario Odyssey are some of the first games. New Super Mario Bros. Switch, Super Mario Galaxy 3, and Donkey Kong Switch are some later titles released. Minecraft 1.12 and Minecraft Creative Demo are released: 1.12 adds various features that are highly requested. Youtube's controversal copyright rules build up and more well-known channels are being suspended, banned, or demonetised for no reason. This leads to a video critic actually being sued for copyright violations for showing too much video footage. A redditor creates a new video-hosting site known as Motus, advertised as having 'no copyright paranoia', 'simplified rules' and 'allowing smaller channels to grow'. Youtube is yelled at for not blocking Nicki Minaj's explicit top music video for Restricted Mode and 'unblocked youtube' sites are taken down. A ninth planet of the Solar System is confirmed to exist after two years of searching. It is 12.7 Earth Masses and is pale blue/white. The JWST is launched around this time and analyses the planet; discovering a moon about the size of Pluto's Charon. 2020 to 2025 2020 starts immediately with a new threat in the Middle East - The Syrian Civil War is still going and a new terrorist group rises; claiming to be the successor to ISIS. It is called New Umayyad (Placeholder name). The Chad Agreement continues to improve the surrounding region and Nigeria celebrates after it removes its last major terrorist group from its country. The Lake Chad Project begins and Niger, Nigeria, Sudan, Cameroon and Central African Republic begin to restore Lake Chad; which has been drying up since the 1960s. Russia invites everyone to join the Eurasian Union so it can have larger influence; Mongolia is the first country to join outside of former USSR states. Kazakhstan and Russia's space agencies are merged to make a Eurasian-Union based one; other countries in the EAU can join as well. Romania and Moldova are proposing a merge but Transdnistria is preventing it. Referenda 2020 is a large year for political referenda: New Caledonia has a peaceful independence referendum, and becomes independent from France. Scotland also holds its second independence referendum, however 53% vote no. Further devolution is introduced to Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. Many voters changed their mind at the last minute due to fears that the NHS would have to become paid for or not available at all. Kosovo is split between Albania and Serbia to solve a social and economic crisis in the country - 58% of Kosovans agreed to split the country. Some random specific detail A woman known as Néo (pronounced nay-o) becomes a popular singer for her original music known as Rocklayer - A genre similar to Pop and Rock but there are a balence of traditional and new instruments, and each chorus is different/there are only two chori/there is less relience on addictive lyrics/melodies (Simple explanation: less annoying repetitive songs like Happy or Uptown Funk, more songs with more instruments). The Jan Mayen DNA Databanks are founded - They are to record DNA of every species so if an animal goes extinct in the future, they can store the structure of their DNA so they can recreate extinct species in the future. 2021 and beyond is a bit weirder: The EU is unstable at this point, after some old problems return from before its 'reform' in 2018. There is apparently an inequality between Geramic and Mediterranean countries. Spain, Portugal, Greece, Macedonia, Italy and Croatia break off of the EU to become the Mediterranean Union (MU). Belarus' dictator dies of old age - This leads to a referendum where Belarus stays independent or joins Russia: It joins Russia. USA refuses to recognise the referendum but UK and France do. Just under a year afterwards, East & South Ukraine erupt in violence again as they want to join to Russia. Ukraine accuses Russia of planting them there, and Russia threatens to declare war on Ukraine: until Ukraine gives up East Ukraine; It later does. USA tells Russia to back off, West Ukraine joins NATO. Russia now touches Transdnistria; Moldova gives 90% of Transdnistria to Russia for Moldova to complete its merging process with Romania. ISIS' successor, New Umayyad (NU), is much more successful than ISIS and it takes over all of Syria: It obliterates the Kurds, the Syrian Rebels and the Syrian Government. It proceeds to attack Iraq, Kuwait and Lebannon. It is much more violent than ISIS ever was. The Spratley Isles War occurs after long arguements to whom should take the islands. ASEAN with Taiwan against China battle over the islands. After three months, Taiwan drops out the war and Philippines abandons the Spratley Isles completely. At the end of the war: *Malaysia: 250/750 Islands *Brunei: 55/750 Islands *Vietnam: 25/750 Islands *China: 400/750 Islands *Taiwan: 15/750 Islands *Phillippines: 0/750 Islands *UK: Bought 3 islands from China to use as an overseas base A new trade union is made as an improvement over the declining Trans-Pacific Partnership: The South Hemisphere Trade Union (SHTU). Brazil, South Africa, EAF, DR Congo, a few other countries including Australia join it. Australia is reformed at this point, deciding to become a full republic: The Federation of Australia. The second president of the East African Federation is extremely influential: He wants EAF to be free of corruption and he wants to spread his message across all of Africa. DR Congo's new government is wanting to follow EAF and they both cut down on corruption quickly. DR Congo changes its capital city to Mitadi, near to its only stretch of coast so it can export more goods to other SHTU countries. Riots in Southern Tyrol, Italy burst out among people who want to South Tyrol to be apart of Austria (Most of South Tyrol is Austrian). The MU and EU dispute over this for two years but they eventually agree that South Tyrol should belong to Austria. Another dispute against the EU and the MU is that Catalonia and Basque County were strongly against the EU to MU: They don't have as much cultural recognition in the MU anymore. They rebel against Spain which has been crippled unstable since the Financial Crisis of 2008; a civil war starts. Galicia also revolts and ends up joining Portugal which has turned out much better than Spain economically; they form the Kingdom of Portugalicia as Spain forces Portugal to become a kingdom to stay in the MU. Catalonia, Basque and Andalusia are given independence; they have different borders than before because of the displacement of people during the civil war. Andalusia is republican and the remaning part of Spain is still a kingdom, and it sometimes calls itself Castille. France gives some land to Basque and Catalonia to prevent revolts in those regions. Jordan, Iraq, Kuwait and Lebannon are taken over by NU; most of Jordan's royal family members go down with it. NU starts to attack Turkey and Israel. Israel is able to defend its borders but Turkey's borders keep being breached. South-Eastern areas of Turkey are evacuated but tension builds up over the Kurdish and Turkish as they are squeezed into less land. Russia investigates Israel to discover how Israel is so good at defending itself... In the world of technology: Motus overtakes Youtube's market share and Motus seems to retain its morals. Activision-Blizzard split up over disputes of game ownership. The Nintendo Lever is released as the successor to the Nintendo Switch. In the world of science: *A water ocean beneath Europa's surface is confirmed, however Ganymede's theoretical subsurface ocean is unfortunately only ice and rock. *An exoplanet is discovered with a density lower than saturn but with a radius of THREE Jupiters. *A dwarf planet is discovered with a large atmosphere of about 75±20kPa, quite like Titan. *A name is choosen for Planet Nine: EREBOS! Named after the Roman God of Darkness. *The definition of a moon is created by the IAU: ** It must orbit a planet or''' dwarf planet'. ** It must be under 12.5% of the planet's mass, otherwise it is classed as a '''binary planet'. ** It must be a round shape (Non-round moons are now dwarf-moons). * A Dwarf Planet definition is also added: It must be a round shape, Haumea still counts since it is round. *The East African Federation establishes a Space Agency. *India's creates a base of 6 people on the moon. China helps them expand it in 2023, it is named Moon Base One in English. *Luna and Sol become the official English names of The Moon and The Sun by the IAU. *Two Exoplanets are discovered orbiting Alpha Centauri A and B. One is Super-Earth sized and the other is between the size of Neptune & Saturn. The USA continues its Trump-trend of removing environmental laws; it still hates the Paris Agreement. It stops funding private space agencies and NASA starts to fall apart because Space is a 'waste of time' according to the President Josh Roberts (I picked this name from a random name generator). Meanwhile the UK is going the opposite way: It is on way to achieving its environmental goals and it sustains human and animal rights after Brexit. UK opens up more trade with its Commonwealth Members, Former Colonies, the EU and the MU. It is planning to open more trade with SHTU. The UK starts doing things to phase out the imperial system, such as adding Kilometres to road signs. Pint Glasses are still sold but they are marketed as the 'traditional size of 568ml'. English Counties have wanted devolution for awhile. The UK introduces new regions with more control: They are; Wessex, Northumbria, East Anglia, Sussex, Mercia and Greater London. The Tilbury area joins Greater London so it now borders the coast. London has stopped expanding elsewhere due to stricter Green Belt regulations. The 2020s sees the USA become only-just-overtaken as the largest economy by Japan, Germany and the UK as they scramble around: Each becoming first for a short time. The later 2020s sees India blossom to become the richest country... Néo is still a popular musician and it boycotts Apple Music and Spotify because she accuses them of not allowing musicians' songs outside the US onto their services. She also removes all copyright protection of her music in protest. 2025 to 2030 The later 2020s sees the start of political transition: This is the time that truely determines the rest of the decades to come. NU is becoming a much larger problem: At this point it operates like a full country but nobody wants it to exist, so not many countries are recognising it. However this isn't a problem at all compared to how many innocent people they have killed. Instead of spreading online propaganda to make people become extremist overseas (which is much harder compared to ten years ago). The NU prefers to pillage instead, taking babies and young children and raising them to be murderers. The population of former Syria is now 11 million - Half of what it was before. The NU is so aggressive that Iran had to steal nuclear weapons from Iraq just before Iraq fell apart so that they don't fall into the NU's hands. Iran destroys Iraq's nuclear weapons because they are 'inferior' compared to what Iran has. USA didn't believe Iran even though there was footage of the bombs being dismantled. Russia defends Iran during the dispute which makes tensions even worse... Before UK tells both of them to shut up. Saudi Arabia invades Yemen. It wants to clear up NU terrorists inside Yemen, even though Saudi Arabia has more hidden NU members (It's closer to NU's territory too). It also invades Djibouti for unknown reasons. The people of Saudi Arabia think the war is utterly unjustified, and a civil war begins. This gives the NU a chance to invade Saudi Arabia, and it starts to trespass the northern border. Iran is affected by Saudi's civil war too. It decides to loosen laws to prevent uprising. It ends up evolving into a full reform, becoming a new type of government. Iran is renamed to Persia internationally. It prepares to invade the NU by evacuating citizens near the western border. The Saudi Civil War ends and the Saudi Arab Republic is founded; a liberal and democratic one. Yemen and Djibouti are given freedom with new governments; Yemen is stable. Djibouti starts to become a tax haven and it has a government inspired by Switzerland's. Persia and Saudi are starting to bond despite their Sunni/Shia divide; they are rather united against NU. They make a plan to liberate Kuwait and push into Iraq from evacuated villages in Persia. This plan liberates Kuwait but they fail to push into Iraq further. Azeri Citizens in Persia (in the 'South Azeribajan' region) are upset about the evacuations and they want to go home and become apart of Azeribaijan. Persia agrees and gives a small portion of land to Azeribajan. USA, which organised Yemen and Djibouti's freedom, is met with controversy after it changes the Saudi-Yemen border for no reason to a straight line, dividing villages along near the border and putting them into the wrong country. Yemen and Saudi revert to their original border after a few months. Chiapas and West Papua gain independence from Mexico and Indonesia, respectively. UK makes another step in its mission to trade with as many countries as possible by abandoning sanctions towards Russia so that it can open more trade with the EAU. UK becomes the first country to recognise Somaliland, it is starting to get fed up with the rest of Somalia still not improving. World Terrorism Day occurs on 24th March 2027 - NU attacks across the world on the . 6 cities are attacked at once (London, Rome, New Dehli, Brazilia, Tehran & Athens). 839 people die. However this ultimately fails to divide people in those countries; which was NU's plan. Niger conquests Burkina Faso to get more vegetated land. Nobody helps Burkina Faso which means the UN is concerned and makes a meeting. China says 'who cares about Africa' which causes a chain reaction of arguements between China, South Korea, India, Japan and ASEAN. The countries against China release a huge embargo on China to try and destroy its economy. They block cargo ships to USA and other countries too. USA is not happy at this due to how much imports and exports are exchanged between USA and China. Belgium has a referendum and splits into Wallonia and Flanders, Flanders becomes a part of the Netherlands. Luxembourg gains a small amount of land as well. Germany proposes a plan to buy land somehow as it wants more... Georgia gives in to Abhaskian and South Ossetian demands and they gain independence, they later join Russia to stay united with North Ossetia and to stay financially stable. USA thinks Russia annexed them. USA says it will declare war on Russia the next time it annexes land. UK and other NATO/EU countries stay out of this arguement Israel destroys Palestine and gets away with it. Several countries ask for sanctions but USA tells them no because destroying Palestine will apparently help prevent NU from entering Israeli territory. NU reaches Armenia and Azeribaijan and attack its border: They are both EAU members so Russia helps them fight back, they are able to defend from NU for now. NU hits Cyprus with a small missile, destroying a shopping centre and killing 53 people. UK swears to protect Cyprus and all of its Commonwealth members. Mauritania and Morroco invade Western Sahara and split it for themselves. Mauritania is then kicked out of the African Union. UK joins the Eurasian Union too: It now has decent trade agreements with most of the world. It wants to sustain peace but countries are failing to respond to invasions like the Western Sahara crisis and the civil war which is still ongoing in Somalia. UK phases out the rest of the Imperial System too. Serbia also joins both the EU and EAU too as it can't decide between the east and west disputes. A man is beaten to death in Ohio by a gang of 18-21s who thought he was Russian and proceeded to kill him because of that. USA is still rather-right leaning and NASA is disbanded due to budget cuts which are widely criticised as unecessary. School and Prison budgets are still shrinking too. Queen Elizibeth II passes away in 2028. Charles III becomes the new monarch of the UK. DR Congo and EAU are developing extremely fast with its corruption gone. They are able to sustain the environment and everyone has clean water due to Graphite Desalination discovered in 2017. The other Republic of Congo becomes jealous at this, and declares war. Republic of Congo is helped by USA, but only USA because the rest of NATO thinks it is wrong to help a jealous country. It ends soon after with the Treaty of Dodoma: Republic of Congo is renamed to West Congo with a new flag, and it takes some land to the west. DR Congo is renamed East Congo. West Congo is expelled from the SHTU. China is becoming financially unstable - The plan made by its neighbouring countries to embargo China is working. This also signifies the beginning of the end of the "Made in China Era" as more companies are moving their outsourcing to India and Africa instead. People of China are becoming more and more unhappy due to a sudden increase in corruption and a number of other problems caused by a bad economy. EAU and DR Congo are strictly against outsourcing due to slave labour and instead use an alternative where they have their own culture to export, East African and Congolese companies, video games, music, food and even their own new architecture are becoming an expanding influence globally. Venezuela is finally stabilised: Its flag changes and it becomes the Oriental Republic of Venezuela. Bulgaria and Romania agree to become Kingdoms again, seeing that they were a lot stronger with them. Science makes a large breakthrough too: *'Life is discovered on Mars! '''A type of round smooth lichen-like organism is found near the equator with a radius of 1mm to about 1 centimetre. *Erebos's moon is named Diana. *A cure to Alzheimers is found *European Space Agency puts a base on the moon, named Base Elizibeth as a tribute to Queen Elizibeth. It has a dome with plants inside, to see if plants can grow on Moon rock mixed with Earth soil. 2030 to 2035 This decade is a sudden group of boils that burst, instabililty and change happens everywhere. At this point, you can call the current order of the post-WW2 world completely gone. Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan decide to become Socialist Republics again. They attack their neighbour Uzbekistan which is very weak due to corruption. Uzbekistan after several months agrees to surrender its land after many riots across the country. A new goverment is created in Uzbekistan and it asks the UN to help with a project involving the revival of the Aral Sea. USA thinks that Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan became socialist because of Russia's help. Bosnia and Herzegovina's government collapses and a civil war starts against the three main ethnicities of the areas: Croats, Bosnians and Serbians. After three years, an agreement is reached and the land is divided up according to ethnicity. Serbia takes Serbian regions, and ditto with Croatia. The remaining part of land becomes the Republic of Bosnia. Hungary becomes a constitutional monarchy after a referendum. Montenegro also becomes a Grand Duchy - Kingdoms are becoming popular again across the world as countries look at the success of Romania and Bulgaria, and see kingdoms as beacons that ignite culture and help it thrive. UK's Shockèd Spiral The UK's parties are completely different compared to the 2010s. A new "Farmer's Trust Party" has risen and controls most of the seats of Wessex. Labour and Liberal Democrats have declined even further with a new party (harsh against consumerism) to take their place. The Conservatives have split up into the Conservative Party and the Action Party which are completely different compared to their predecessor. The Green Party is far more relevant compared to before. This instability and overhaul of parliament is what causes the following events to happen: UK takes matters into its own hands and invades all of Somalia to try and 'reboot' it (reboot being a term used by the media at the time). UK makes other countries recognise Somaliland, which turns out successful. UK's military leaves after a year and a new, stable government controls the nation. The UN and NATO were shocked at this sudden burst of energy from the UK and the British public were confused as to whether the government was trying to colonise Somalia. 2032 is the 50th anniversary of the Falklands War, which brings back tensions between Argentina and UK: Argentina wants Falklands more than ever. The 'British Re-colonial Crisis' happens - Argentina invades the Falklands again, and UK (with the help of Chile) ends up invading the rest of Argentina when they were susposed to only take back Falklands. This leads to a huge arguement between EU and NATO which cause them to fall out. UK becomes unstable too as Argentina attempted to attack South West England and got as close as 50km to the Isles of Scily, this made people worried and some people evacuated Plymouth. Argentina was also trying to get Spain to invade Gibraltar but Spain refused. UK and Chile end up occupying half of Argentina, and they leave after Argentina gives Tierra Del Fuego to Chile. Argentina also becomes unstable and Patagonia becomes independent. UK splits apart after the disasterous controversies caused by the Argentine Wars. Isle of Man, Kingdom of England, Commonwealth of Scotland, Commonwealth of Wales, Northern Ireland and Grand Duchy of Southwest England are created. Middle Anglia is created as an English Region from the leftovers of Wessex, Hertfordshire, Bedfordshire and Northamptonshire. Southwest England decided to be a duchy to promote the Duchy of Cornwall which was very vocal and especially hated how the Argentine Wars was handled at that time. The Celtic Union is formed with all the Celtic countries (All British Isle countries except England) being a member of it (They are all still sovereign). Britanny additionally becomes independent from France and it joins the union seeing that it is the last non-independent celtic country. Northern Ireland and Republic of Ireland are unified at last. Both England and the Celtic Union open much larger trade deals with all their former colonies, and they pay some reparations. Southwest England later renames to Dumnonia but is sometimes called Wessex internationally. More simultaneous conflict China falls apart after lots of pain caused by the embargo. The Third Chinese Civil War begins and separatists start to rise in East Turkestan and Tibet. North Korea finally realises that it has no allies after China tells it to give up. So North Korea invades South Korea and Manchuria. OLD 3RD REWRITE TIMELINE 2030 Political *By this point, ISIS has grown to occupy 50% of Turkey, 70% of Iran and 20% of Saudi Arab Republic. *ISIS invades Cyprus, and UK is mad that he was too late to save Cyprus, but he evacuated about 75% of the population before ISIS entirely took over. *The '''UN' and NATO are so strained with three major wars happening at once that they collapse. People are now at risk of Human Rights violation that cannot be stopped with the UN. *Some UN people join Switzerland, Bhutan, Mongolia, Montenegro, West Papua, Norway and Iceland's newly created Neutral Pact - A pact made to keep neutrality and stability across themselves. *Niger invades Mali to take advantage over the UN's absence. However Mali wins and takes all of Niger. It creates a new country known as the Malgerine Empire - An absolute monarchy made to be strong. It starts developing a new country at Lake Chad. *ISIS expands onto invading Egypt and Libya after taking over Iran entirely *Now countries are seriously worried about the invasion of ISIS, especially India and Pakistan. Russia invades ISIS from the north, hoping to revive Armenia. *Malgerine Empire forces Nigeria and Ghana to become kingdoms. They both remain democratic though with Prime Ministers. *North Korea looses and South Korea finally unites the peninsula - Plus some land from China that North Korea occupied. A large process to teach North Korean Citizens about the real world begins. *Russia revives Armenia. However with different borders that Turkey is annoyed at, as Armenia has Mount Ararat within its lands. *Baltic States become United Baltic Duchies after two duchies of Latvia and Lithuania are established. Cultural *The Empire State Controversy - In the USA; plans are leaked to knock down the Empire State Building and replace it with a corperation headquarters. The New York State ends up being outraged at this and there is a giant public campaign to save the Empire State. New York State ends up succeeding after a Rosa Parks-sized incident. There were similar plans to copyright all US buildings so people can't take pictures of them or have to pay for taking pictures which were also scrapped after controversy. Scientific *'Life is discovered on Titan! '''This life uses a methane-based format instead and lives within the methane lakes, however the two species discovered are single cellular because a process that doesn't happen on Titan makes it impossible for them to become multicellular. They were discovered thanks to a Romanian-Bulgarian Probe, after they created their own space agency. 2034 Political *ISIS invades Afghanistan and takes it within weeks. Tajikistan takes a big chunk of land slightly after the Afghan government collapses. *CAR's official name is renamed to the Democratic Republic of Ubangishari. *India and Pakistan think the best solution to their problems is to merge into one state. They team up so they are strong enough to kill ISIS without fighting over Kashmir. Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Maldives are also invited, with Bhutan being the only one to decline the invitation. India is now a united multicultural state with a strong military to help restore the Middle East. It also helps Chinese Democrats. *Tibet declares independence as a kingdom and is first recognised by the Neutral Pact. It later joins the Neutral Pact. *Japan buys Sakhalin from Russia. 2035 Political *A socialist party becomes the majority party in Ecuador, and it changes its flag. *Frisia declares independence from The Netherlands and Germany and is a Duchy. It got the right to vote for independence after people not Frisian were happy to have an independent nation anyway, and Frisian Dialects became much more popular. *Germany buys some land from Poland. Poland then proceeds to attack West Ukraine for its ancestral lands, it is kicked out of the EU even though it only wants land, making it a third side. *Libya and Egypt push ISIS out of their land, and Egypt announces its plans to become a Constitutional Monarchy. *The Philippines' economic crisis is solved at this point and it is stable again. It starts to fight ISIS again. *India now occupies former Afghanistan and 50% of Iran at this point. 2036 Political *Celtic Union's members become sovereign states, but the Celtic Union still exists like in the way of a mini EU. South West England is renamed to Dumnonia: after the Celtic tribes in the area in the Roman Era. Northern Ireland and Ireland are united. *'ISIS dies', and all of the Middle East is occupied for three months to maintain stability. Statistics and civillian survivors show that only 2 million people in Syria and 3 million people Iraq are left: 1/11th of the population in 2013. ISIS killed a lot of people in the Middle East, leaving much of it in ruins and much of it very empty. *Treaty of Athens is made to reform the Middle East: **Afghanistan is restored **Iran is restored, but instead named Republic of Persia **Kingdom of Mesopotamia is formed in Iraq's land **Kuwait is restored as a kingdom **Jordan is restored as a kingdom **Republic of Kurdistan is founded **Tajikistan keeps its land **Kingdom of Armenia is founded **Kingdom of Azeribaijan is founded **Republic of Assyria is founded **Israel gets to keep Palestine **Commonwealth of Cyprus is founded - A United Cyprus because Antroki and Dhekilia and TRNC don't exist anymore. **Kingdom of Phoenecia is founded as a Christian State for the Middle East. It is a project to revive Ancient Phoenecia and its language and reintroduce Christians to the Middle East to restore the balence of religions living peacefully. **All of these countries will have open borders to help repopulate the area. *Israel keeping Palestine is rather controversal - USA made that part of the treaty and Israel refuses to open its borders. Scientific *'First Person on Mars! EAF's Space Agency lands 4 people on a Mars base and recieves a lot of attention, the landing place is near to where the life was discovered. 2037 Political *Mawali joins East African Federation 2038 Political *Kazakhstan and Russia agree to change their borders; Kazakhstan gives its orthadox lands to Russia. However this goes disasterously wrong as USA treats this as annexation. '''USA declares war on Russia. Luckily Europe and other western countries aren't affected as NATO is gone. *Costa Rica becomes a kingdom. *The MU, EU, the rest of the EAU and SHTU remain neutral throughout the USA vs Russia conflicts. They kick out anybody who has a strong opinion on a side; They kick out Gabon, Indonesia, West Ukraine, Andulasia and Uzbekistan. Western Ukraine immediately attacks Russia after being kicked out of the EU 2039 note to self: 2039 to 2043 add more stuff where usa relations die. Political *People realise the growing trend between USA declaring war on Russia and ISIS falling instantly after, this leads to some conspiracy groups, media members and government to investigate USA. *Peru stops trade deals with USA after Peru says 'USA has gone downhill' 2040 Political *Madagascar becomes a Kingdom and Slovenia becomes a Duchy. *Patagonia declares independence from Argentina. Cultural *Disney Breakup Occurs - Marvel, ABC and Lucasfilm leave Disney after Disney shuts down Disney Channel Russia and East Africa, responding "fuck off" to people who contacted them to ask them why. Pixar also tried to leave Disney but then Disney won a lawsuit against Pixar's leader. *Lucasfilm goes off to make remakes of the Star Wars Prequel (This). 2041 Poltical *Russia at this point occupies all of Alaska. Cultural *A famous brand of fridges are banned from sales in the EAU, EU, MU and SHTU and Neutral Pact after their fridges caused the deaths of 1,253 people after they were found to produce flourine gas. USA refuses to ban them which leads to protests outside of the fridges' US headquarters 2042 Polticial *Hawaii thinks the war is stupid and it declares independence from the USA. It is a Kingdom and wants to revive its Polynesian heritage more. *The old Yemeni-Saudi Border is restored after riots across the border. 2043 Political *Democratic Republic of China is founded - West Turkestan stays with it and Taiwan is invited to join it. Taiwan declines the offer and says it would like to create its own culture. *Democratic Republic of China finds a vault of secret records made by the old PRC. 2044 Political *A lot of information on the former relationship of some PRC members and USA are found in the vault of secret records. This exposes many corrupt officials from the past 20 years and secret plans they have, including having secret private soldiers. *DR China releases these records to public, other countries, and media, globally. *Meanwhile, a media investigation in Phoenecia finds that ISIS become so powerful after making money from oil, and they made oil rigs to get that oil and sold it to oil companies for low prices. Three oil companies, all from the USA were found to buy oil from ISIS. *A live stream interview with a CEO at one of the oil companies show the CEO flat out denying it and then he gets frustrated. At the end, the interviewer is shot by a soldier, which is found to be a private army solider. *This famous live stream shows that part of the records are true, at this point, a lot of people are furious with the United States. *Laos buys land with access to sea and farmland from Vietnam. Vietnam accepts so it can improve its economy so it doesn't end up like China. It allies with Ecuador, Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan. *EU, MU, EAU and SHTU investigate more and conclude: *They decide to finally choose a side: They declare war on USA: World War Three is here. 2045 Political *USA's group is declared the Axis. EU/MU/EAU/SHTU/Other's group is named the Allies. *On USA's side is: Indonesia, Turkey, Azeribaijan, Columbia, Panama, Chiapas, Liberia, Angola, Mauritania, Morocco, Yemen, Eritrea, Andulasia, Israel, West Ukraine, Gabon, West Congo, Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan are on USA's side. However the entire rest of the World (except Neutral Pact) are against USA, making this hard for the axis to win. *Ukraine restarts his attack on Poland and Russia, and this triggers everyone else to start war too. *Equatorial Guinea is occupied by Gabon and West Congo. *USA's invasion on Canada is met with controversy - Canada's forests are being burnt down by USA and destroying large nature reserves. In responce to this, the Worldwide Tribal Organisation is created to help revive Native American, African, etc. cultures across the world and to protect the environment. *US Companies with Private Armies join the war: These become known as 'Rogue cooperations' and they start attacking cities across the world. *California declares independence from USA. It wants peace and doesn't want the world taken over by corrupt corperations 2046 Political *Turkey invades Crimea. *Liberia Surrenders *NAIU is founded - Native American Indigenous Union is an organisation established to sustain the environment of the Americas and the rights of Indigenous Populations across the world. This organisation protested against the USA's forest burning in Canada. *Texas and Florida declare indepdence from the USA and start attacking the US. They don't want cultures to be removed and be replaced by commercial gimmicks and racism that ruins satire. *Columbia and Panama Surrender *Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan drop out of the war. Uzbekistan says 'revenge over lost land is a stupid thing' during its drop out announcement. *USA sentences someone to death for copyright infringement but an activist team raid and free him the day before his sceduled execution. 2047 Political *Germany raids a rogue corperation factories in its own countries where it was building carbon-monoxide producing microwaves, or 'rogue appliences' as it was known at the time. The company is banned from EU and several other factories of rogue corperations are raided. *Angola and Yemen surrender. *The State of New York rebels against the US government and shuts down banks and oil operations in the State. The Empire State Controversy in 2032 is one of the main reasons why. North Dakota and Washington NW State rebels too. Smaller Rebel groups rise everywhere else in small groups across the US. 2048 Political *East Congo suspects something that the USA has in Equatorial Guinea. Nigeria investigates and finds mysterious missiles, it sends its data to the rest of the Allies. The missiles are found to be a new type of nuclear weapon: much more powerful than any other nuclear weapon, they can poison a Luxembourg-sized area for 100 years. *The Allies find a missile launcher in EG but it is only half finished. The USA needs to move the missiles to America to launch them. *Turkey, Azeribaijan and Indonesia call a ceasefire *West Congo surrenders 2049 Political *USA sends his entire navy to go get the missiles *Ukraine calls a ceasefire *Morocco and Mauritania surrender *Gabon loses territory around the Missile Warehouse. The allies have the missiles. *Gabon surrenders entirely and Equatorial Guinea is liberated. Equatorial Guinea renames itself to Republic of Fangiea - After the Fang tribes. *After USA's failure to grab the missiles, they surrender. 2050 Scientific *Former UK countries reach their goal of cutting climate change by 80% from 1990. Political *The Treaty of Tokyo Takes Place - This isnt a treaty to just solve the war, but to prevent other wars and bring peace to Earth for years to come *1945-2050 is now known as the Windsorian Era in the British Isles. 2050 onwards is to be named the Great Peace Era globally. *North American Federation phases out the Imperial Measuring System in Borealia (United States) entirely. Technological *Google's Search Engine is 100% free to use and is open source as Google.com is now shut down. Cultural *Horrible Histories: Windsorian Era is released. 2051 Political *UN sets global rules for trade to make trade between countries even easier. 2052 2053 2054 2055 Technological *Huge roads known as hyperways start being constructed - They are 4 lane motorways that are built to connect the world's biggest cities. They have a trainline connected to them too. The biggest project is to build the Bering Strait Bridge to connect The Americas and Afroeurasia. 2056 Technological *The remnants of Google Translate are absorbed into the Universal Translator Project, a project to create an online universal dictionary and translator. The project can successfully translate 100 languages. 2057 2058 2059 2060 (This is the year all the subarticles are set in) General Changes Worldwide *International Music is not majority-English anymore, the music industry is very localised meaning you sometimes have to travel to other countries to listen to popular music from there. In the British Isles, Amy Winehouse-style music is popular. In the NAF, Néo-style music is popular. *80% of the world's population speak Common (Latin Simplified) as a secondary language. *The Ultranet (Successor of the Internet) is mostly in Common. *TV Systems have a lot of channels from other countries too, not just North America. *Films are also localised some more. Bollywood and Nollywood and other places are as big as Hollywood. *You can go to almost any country Visa-Free for tourism, however to move country it is still harder. *Multinational Co-orperations are far less common and the population relies far less on them, thousands of smaller local and national businesses are instead dominent. *No sanctions exist since the world is pretty much peaceful. *Economies across the world are very on par with eachother (Map Coming Soon) *Africa's countries and other ex-colonies are growing unique architecture rather than generic modern design. *Superbia makes up 23% of the world's suburban and urban districts and is rising fast. *Driverless Cars make up 54% of the world's cars. *Hovervehicles do exist, but they are brand new and are only used for Taxis, Lorries and Emergency Vehicles. *Hyperways connect some of the world's major cities, and there is a bridge between the Bering Strait. *Tribal & Minor Languages have strengthened all across the globe. *English is less of a 'universal language' in favour of the more simpler Common. *Trade alliences include the EU, Southern Hemisphere Trade Union, the Eurasian Union and the African Union and ASEAN. *NATO and many defence alliences no longer exist, since the world is peaceful. *Computers are Hybrid Devices; portable devices that can connect to monitors and VR devices and robots. *Robots are common, but not as common as thought and they don't have advanced AI's due to AI Takeover. Many robots are assistants for the elderly and disabled (similar to Baymax I guess). *Semi-Armish people have risen - People whom opt out of biometric identification and are against AI. *Creative Jobs are much more common and are much more valued. Countries *Squirrel719's Alternate Future Timeline/Countries in 2060 Graphs Maps AlternateFutureTimeline.png|World Map in 2060 AlternateFutureTimelineNamed.png|World Map with country names annotated AlternateFutureTimelineHDI.png|Human Development Index Map in 2060 AlternateFutureTimelineHyperwayMapp.png|Earth's Hyperway Map Other Maps maps are too big to upload to Wikia. http://imgur.com/a/WHgNG Category:Squirrel719 Category:Alternate Future Category:Alternate Category:Future Category:GWIWER Category:Dead Category:Timelines